God Loves You
God Loves You is a song for the special God Loves You Very Much. Lyrics Junior Asparagus: Umm, Larry? Annie: We have a question. (song starts) Junior Asparagus: Does God love me? Annie: Does He love me? Both: We hope you'll let us know. Is the answer just because? Do you really think He does, like you tell us every show? Annie: Does God love me? Junior Asparagus: Why would that be? Both: Does He loves us every day? Junior Asparagus: If it's sunny, I suppose. Annie: What if it rains or if it snows? Both: Does He loves us any way? (canvas drops out of nowhere, and Larry starts painting) Larry: When the sun is out shining brightly, When the sky is so blue, it sings... The warmth on our cheeks so easily speak to the joy and the love that He brings. Junior Asparagus: Sometimes life can be cold and cloudy... Annie: And the sky can be dark and gray. Larry: But His love stays the same in the sun or the rain. God loves us as much every day. God's love is the same every day. Both: But how do we know? How do we know? Larry: The Bible tells us so! (first verse shows up) Junior Asparagus: Though the mountains be shaken and the hills be removed... Annie: ...yet my unfailing love for you will be not. Isaiah 54:10a. Junior Asparagus: Wow! God loves us in good times and in bad! Annie: Thanks Larry! Larry: You're welcome. Laura Carrot: Ah, Larry? Joe: We have a question. (song continues) Laura Carrot: Does God love me? Joe: Does He love me? Both: We hope you'll let us know. Is the answer just because? Do you really think He does, like you tell us every show? Joe: Does God love me? Laura Carrot: Why would that be? Both: Does He loves when we're bad? Laura Carrot: When I dirty up my clothes? Joe: Or forget to blow my nose? Both: Or don't listen to our dads? (canvas drops out of nowhere, and Larry starts painting) Larry: It's great when we do the right thing. It's good when we do our best. It's pure and it's right to be kind and polite, But our hearts are what God requests. Laura Carrot: Sometimes we can be proud and naughty. Joe: We sin and we don't obey. Larry: But His loves stays the same in the joy or the pain. God loves us as much anyway. (2x) Both: But how do we know? How do we know? Larry: The Bible tells us so! (second verse shows up) Laura Carrot: But God showed His great love for us... Joe: ...by sending Christ to die for us while we were still sinners. Romans 5:8. Laura Carrot: So God loves us just for who we are, not what we do! Joe: Thanks Larry! Larry: You bet! Bob: Ah, Larry. I have a quick question. (canvas drops out of nowhere, and music continues, pitches, and plays faster) Larry, Junior, and Annie: When the sun is out shining brightly, When the sky is so blue, it sings... The warmth on our cheeks so easily speak to the joy and the love that he brings. Bob: Larry, I was going to ask you- Larry, Junior, and Annie: It's great when we do the right thing. (Laura and Joe join in) Larry, Junior, Annie, Laura, and Joe: It's good when we do our best. It's pure and it's right to be kind and polite, But our hearts are what god requests. Bob: Uh, could ya- (music is faster; Larry, Junior, and Annie singing one verse while Laura and Joe sing another at the same time) Larry, Junior, and Annie: Sometimes life can be cold and cloudy, And the sky can be dark and gray. But His love stays the same in the sun or the rain. God loves us as much every day. Laura and Joe:Sometimes we can be proud and naughty, We sin and we don't obey. But His loves stays the same in the joy or the pain. God loves us as much anyway But His loves stays the same in the joy or the pain. God loves us as much anyway.''Larry, Junior, Annie, Laura, and Joe: ''God loves us very, very much... Junior, Annie, Laura, and Joe: Very much... (confetti flies out) Bob: (blows one confetti out of his nose with his mouth) Well, that's super! But, uh, Larry. I was just gonna ask you if you seen my rubber rain boots? Larry: Oh, in the hall closet. (song continues) Larry, Junior, Annie, Laura, and Joe: God loves you very much! (song ends) Fun Facts *The song was never credited, but was named in the description for the YouTube trailer. *Because Annie was voiced by two different people, the voices don't match. Gallery Category:Songs Category:2010s Songs Category:Lesson Songs Category:Silly Songs